


Perfect Match

by ourdreamsrealized



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Hercules (1997)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Comedy, Drabble, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Reader-Insert, Romance, Sexual Themes, Soulmates, shameless flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 14:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17644925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourdreamsrealized/pseuds/ourdreamsrealized
Summary: Soulmate AU. And you were worried he would be something less.





	Perfect Match

**Author's Note:**

> Posting stuff from my Tumblr!

Your constellation spanned your entire back, the head of the person forming between your shoulder blades with his hair extending up your neck and his feet, spread apart, by your hips. The man had a handsome face or so your mother told you; you couldn’t ever get a good look at it, considering its placement and the fact you weren’t the most flexible person on earth. 

“Now that I think about it…he resembles Zeus,” your mother said, lifting your H/C strands slightly and pausing to scrutinize the marks on your back. 

You laughed at her remark, finding it ridiculous. Your soulmate couldn’t be that attractive. 

“What’s so funny?” she asked, bringing the brush in her hand through your locks. 

“You, Mama,” you grinned at her reflection, your gaze meeting hers. “I’m not fit for an Adonis.”

“I beg to differ,” she shook her head, her eye brows almost lost in her hair. “You are the most agreeable girl I know, and the Aphrodite of Thebes.”

You rolled your eyes as you crossed your legs, the light fabric of your  _chiton_ following the movement. You rested your elbow on your knee, your chin finding your palm as a sigh blew past your lips. 

“What’s wrong?”

“I’m tired of waiting,” you murmured, making your words sound like jumbled gibberish. 

“I know.”

She started to pin your hair up, her fingers delicately arranging your locks on the top of your head.  

“Everyone is getting married,” you continued, bowing your head and causing your mother to  _tsk_  at you. 

“Well, they are of age,” she said, lifting your jaw and straightening your posture. 

“So am I.”

“Patience, my child,” she hushed, her touch finally leaving as she took a step back to admire your hairstyle. “The goddess of love was kind to you, dictating that you shall have a handsome husband.” 

“But what if he is a bore or like C/N’s groom?” you questioned, worry lacing your features as you turned to look at your mother. 

“Nonsense. I doubt he’ll be anything but perfect.”

* * *

“Excuse me, Sweet Cheeks?”

You paused in your walking, the pet name crawling up your spine like a spider, and found yourself, without thinking much about it, turning around to confront the guy who thought talking to you like that was a good idea. 

However, when you turned around, no one was there.

You blinked, all the fury that you were about to unleash falling from your face to be replaced by utter bewilderment. 

“Down here!”

 _Ugh._  You knew it was too good to be true…

You looked in the direction the voice had said to stare at a…man-goat? 

The hybrid smoothed back the few strands of hair he had, his brows wiggling as he took a step towards you, “Now, uh, I know I might not look like much, but I can promise you this…I’m a hundred percent god…”

You arched a brow with a smile tugging on your lips and a snicker itching to get out, “Oh, really?”

“Just give me one chance, Beautiful, and I can show you a whole new–”

“Phil!”

Your E/C orbs shot up at the sound of another voice, and the man-goat—Phil—turned sour, spinning around on his hooves to glare at the guy interrupting his attempt at wooing you.

“Can’t you see I’m talking to a lady, Kid?” he turned back to you, taking your hand in his. “I’m sorry, he’s just a boy…”

You would’ve slapped Phil for the way he was treating you, especially since it was clear you were not interested, but you froze the minute your gaze fell on the so-called “boy.”

He was far from being a kid.

The man walking towards the two of you was absolutely gorgeous. He had curly, auburn hair that looked soft to the touch, sitting on top of a head with a clearly defined jaw and strong chin. Your eyes dropped to his broad shoulders and followed his muscled arms down to his large hands, and you wondered what it would be like to be held by them, to be pressed against his solid form. 

“Phil, we don’t have time for this…” he trailed off as his pale blues landed on you, drinking in your form.

Your cheeks warmed under his studious gaze, and you dropped your head, your free hand going to hook a divergent H/C strand behind your ear. 

The satyr noticed your reaction to his companion’s presence, and his pupil was already acting like a love-sick puppy, raising his arm to the back of his neck. Phil could practically see the invisible tail behind him, wagging side to side at a speed great enough to lift him a few inches off the ground.

Annoyed with the sudden turn of events, he grabs the man’s arm, forcing him go lose his focus on you.

“What do you think you’re doing, Kid? You don’t got time for this kind of messin’ around!”

“What? I-I don’t know what you’re talking about!”

You giggled as you watched the two argue, and while they did, you noticed that Phil had been right about calling his friend a boy. From the way he acted, you could tell he had little to no experience with women, but you found his shyness endearing.

And Olympus knew you were just as bad when you first caught sight of him.

“Alright,” the single word, in your voice, silenced them immediately. “That’s enough.”

The man and the satyr gave you their attention, and you rewarded them with a modest smile. 

“It’s not every day I have a goat-man and a guy that could be the son of Zeus…” you cut yourself off, your eyes widening simultaneously with Phil’s friend. 

Of course, you didn’t know your words held truth; what hit you was the fact he matched the description your mother gave you. He matched your constellation. He matched you.

“How did you know?”

And he was perfect.


End file.
